Me and My Big Fat Mouth
by DKReborn
Summary: Sora is running away from Riku,but Why? Dedicated to my friend Marie. LEMON Yaoi, and a suprise for Kairi haters. Don't read if you love Kairi or you don't like yaoi AKA. Boy on Boy.
1. Chapter 1

Me and my big fat mouth: By Dreamless Kounichi

Disclaimer: I don't own okay.This Is to my friend Marie **AKA **Ms.Forest.

**I'll be switching POVs.OKAY**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

_Keep running Sora, just keep running. _Was my thought, as I was running for my life. I wasn't running away from any danger though. No, I was running away from **him**. Riku; my best Friend, and secret crush.Well he may not want to be my freind anymore. From what he found out._Your so stupid Sora why couldn't you keep your mouth closed._

**Riku's POV**

''Sora! Wait, come back!'' I yelled, chasing the younger boy. I then thought back to about 5 minutes ago.

**Flashback**

_I was taking a walk when I heard Sora's voice. ''Hey that's Sora's voice I wander what he's doing,'' I said to myself. I followed the voice to an opening in the woods. It was surrounded with trees tightly bunched together except for my path and another. there was an opening that was on the edge of a cliff, over the sea where you could see the sunset. In the middle of the opening there was a huge tree with a swing attached to the branches. There I saw Sora. He didn't ever know my presence, so I thought I'd scare him for fun. But as I got closer I noticed he was talking to himself. When I was right behind him I finally heard what he was saying. I was quite shocked from what I heard._

_''Oh Riku I wish I could tell you, but I know you will either be disgusted with me or hate me,''I listened with great interest. '' Oh Riku I wish could tell you that I love you.'' I gasped. I knew he heard me because he jumped a little a whipped his gaze to meet at mine. I have never seen Anyone's eyes any bigger than his.''R-r-riku!'' I saw him turn cherry color and I saw tears threatening to spill over._

_Before I could say anything, he rushed up ran as fast as he could down the other path._

_I looked at the path he went down for a moment then saying to myself. ''Wait Sora don't go I love you too.''_

_Then that little voice inside my head screamed,__** GO CHASE AFTER HIM AND TELL HIM YOU MORON!**__ I followed his advice and ran after him,Yelling his name._

**END FLASHBACK**

''Sora, please come back!'' I yelled. He only ran faster. He ran into his house, and I smirked. _Ha got him now, he can't get away now. _I thought as I slowed my pace, walked in, and closed the door, which Sora forgot to do. I quietly walk up the stairs to his room. I could tell, cause I heard rummaging from up there. I tiptoed into his room, and over to his bed.

When I got to the bed I saw all these pictures of me, drawings of me, and letters addressed to me. I stared in shock. _Wow he must really love me_. I then heard a sob from underneath the bed, I smirked. _So there you are._I got on my knees and bended over to see Sora's back.

I saw his back shiver every time I heard a sob.

After a moment I said, ''Sora,'' I watched his whole body tense up. ''R-riku.'' He sobbed.

**Saora's POV**

_Hehatesmehehatesmehehatesme, _I kept chanting in my head as I silently cried my eyes out. I let out a loud sob. I heard a shuffle, but I ignored it.

I then heard a voice like a God, ''Sora.'' My body tensed up and I sobbed, ''Riku,'' I turned over and looked in his beautiful eyes.We stared at each other for about 6 minutes before Riku asked. ''Sora, will you come out so we can talk?'' I told him in a scared whiny voice. ''No.''

''Please come out I really need to talk to you,'' he protested.''Nooo,'' I said in a more crybaby whiny voice.''Why not?'' He asked me.''Cause your just going to tell me your disgusted with me, and you'll hate me for the rest of my life.'' I cried for another five minutes before I felt arms wrap around my neck. My eyes shot open and I saw that Riku was...HUGGING ME! My eyes were as big as plates, ''Riku,''

''Sora I don't hate you.''

**Riku's POV**

I watched Sora cry for 5 minutes before I decided that if he wasn't going to come out, then I'll just have to come under myself. I crawled over to the crying boy and wrap my arms around him,and pulled him close. I felt him tense up again. ''Riku,''

''Sora I don't hate you.''

I heard a soft gasp, and I smiled. I pulled away from him and looked down at those beautiful blue eyes. ''Sora, where did you ever get the idea that I would tell you that im disgusted with you?'' I asked Sora.''Well, cause I knew you would feel uncomfortable and then you would start hating me an-'' I cut him off by pressing my lips over his. I heard a small squeal from Sora, and knew he was loving this. I moved my hands from his neck to his ass and gripped. I heard a moan from him; and took it as an advantage by slipped my tongue in. I stroked his tongue with mine. I sucked on it, his moans filled me full of lust.

More moans came from his mouth _This is all I ever wanted oh can this day get any better, _I thought as we broke for air. He stared at me with a flushed face he then whispered,'' Riku? Do you really love me?'' He asked me looking deeply into my eyes,''More than you can ever know,'' I said snuggling up with him.

**Sora's POV**

_Oh my God oh my God OH MY GOD!_ _I can't believe that just happened! _I screamed in my head as I snuggled up to my happily to called 'boyfreind's' chest."Okay Riku we can get out from underneath the bed" I giggled; trying to scoot him out. He chckled. ''Okay, okay, hang on; man a minute ago you didn't even want to talk to me.'' I giggled. We got out from underneath the bed. I moved all the pictures and other stuff from the bed, onto my nightstand, and sat down on the bed. While Riku sat in a chair looking at me; we kinda were having a staring contest, cause neither one would blink, afraid if we did the other would be gone.

After what seemed an eternity (**a/n: **Really only 5 minutes of no blinking which only me and my friend can do)I couldn't take it anymore I said,''Riku,'' He blinked and said,''Yes Sora, my love.''

I blushed when he called me 'love'. I gulped,_I want him soo badly, but I can't; I don't want to make him think I want to just be a fuck toy,but I want him, I can't, I can, I can't, __**I CAN, I CAN'T, I CAN! **_I was still fighting with myself when Riku asked in a concern,''Sora are you ok,''I looked at him and smiled and nodded _Ohh fuck it yes I __**CAN! **_My smile turned into a suductive (I hope I spelled it right) smirk as I got up from the bed over to Riku; grabbed Riku by the shoulders and yanked us back to the bed with him on top. He got on his knees and looked at me with widen eyes. I was fumbling with his shirt.When he grabbed my hands I looked at him.''Whats wrong,'' I asked him.''Do you really want his Sora; I mean...um..I..mean you know it'll hurt,'' I just grabbed his head and crushed our lips together.When we broke apart I answered his questions,''Yes, I want this more than anything.'' He smiled.''Ok, I'll be gentle.'' He answered me with a rough but Passionate kiss.

**Normal POV(I need this POV for lemon)**

Riku helped Sora with his shirt by taking it off,then taking off the smaller one's shirt. _''DAMN, he has an six pack.'' _Riku laughed at Sora's face when he saw his bare chest. He went down to Soras' ear and whispered softly. ''Like what you see?'' Sora let out a moaned. ''Yes, yes I do'' Riku became hard at that moan. He then attacked his neck with kisses and nipping, and was rewarded with more of those beautiful moans and gasps; unfortunately he also became even harder._'' Damn it I want him now, but I don't want to hurt him.'' _Riku thought as he trailed his nips and kisses to Sora's hardened nipples.he took one in his mouth.he sucked on it until it was red and then did the same with the other nipple.''Damn it Riku stop teasing me.'' Sora whined.

Riku looked at him then he glanced back at the younger boy's body. He kiss his stomach then dipped his tongue in Sora's belly button. Riku felt Sora shiver. Riku then leveled his head with the zipper of Sora's pants; he used his teeth to undo the zipper and his hands did the rest.

Once Sora's pants and boxers were discarded and thrown to the floor; Riku just stared at the smaller boys harden member. He watch it get harder and harder. He smirked and then brought his gaze to the now fully naked Sora; whose face was flushed, and eyes half closed and filled with lust. Riku made a small smile then looked back at the hard member of his 'lovers' than he lowered his head to the tip of the crock and took the tip in his mouth, and sucked hard.''unnn...oh god Riku...oh...unnhhm.'' Sora moaned, grabbing Rikus hair.Riku moved his head down lover on the painfully hard member taking more into his mouth,and sucking even harder.

''Ahhh...shit Riku...Ahhh...ummmnmm,'' Sora moaned trying to thrust more on him self into the hot caverns of Riku's mouth, but Riku held his hip down.

Then Riku took one hand off his hips then use it to pump the rest of the crock.

''Ahhh...RIKU!..I'm...going to cum...Ahhh Riku!'' As if on cue Sora released hard in Riku's mouth,Riku swallowed it and licked the remains off of the limp member.He looked at Sora and said,''You taste delicious.'' Sora's face was red as and apple an his eyes were still half closed.

Riku then leaned up and kissed Sora's already bruised lips, darting his tongue in Sora's hot caverns. Sora tasted semen on the elders tongue, but didn't mind.When they parted Riku asked. ''Got any lube?'' Sora nodded and smirked. Reaching under his pillow a bottle of 'Raspberry lube'. Riku smirked reaching for the bottle. Then the next thing Riku knew Sora flipped them over so he was on top and amazingly Sora had removed Riku's; pants boxers and shirt! _How the hell did he do that!_Riku thought as he looked up at his lover who was sitting on his lap grinding there erections together. They both let out a moan._ I'll ask him later, but now I'm wondering what he's doing. ''_Sora?'' I said in a puzzled voice. He bent down and whispered. ''If you thought I was going to be uke your dead wrong; I've waited two years to do this, and I'm going to be seme.''

(You thought Sora was going to be Uke well haha, If its a problem you can just deal with it. Cause I want Sora to be Seme ok, besides its to COMMON I just want him to be seme ONCE ok...lil ooc but GET THE FUCK OVER IT! )

Riku who was kinda shocked,smiled a little and nodded his head. ''Ok Sora, You can be seme.''

Sora let out a small cheer then flipped Riku over on his hands and knees.

Riku looked over his shoulder and saw Sora lube his fingers. Sora looked at Riku and said. ''This will hurt a bit, but relax ok?'' Riku then felt a finger enter, he wince a little but relaxed. Then another entered, then a third. When the third entered Riku yelped in pain. ''Shhh baby, its ok relax.'' Sora assured him. Sora pushed his fingers in and out. Trying the find that spot that would have Riku begging. ''Ahhhh...SORA,'' Sora chuckled darkly._ Found it._

Sora thrusted his fingers into that same spot until. ''Please..please..Sora,''

''Please what,'' Sora said wanting so badly to hear him beg.

''You know what I want,''

''I know but I want you to beg,''

''Beg?''

''Yes I want you to beg for me to fuck you senseless,''

''Please...Sora, fuck as hard as you can. Fuck me into the mattress. Fuck me senseless. Fuck me to a point so I can't stand for a week!''

Sora smiled and kissed Riku's spine. ''As you wish.''

''Im seme the next time you hear me?'' Riku growled sexily. ''Ok ok, but right now I'm seme.''

He squirted more lube in his hand and lubricated his throbbing member. He angled himself at Riku's entrance, and pushed in.Riku yelped in pain. Sora moaned ''God Riku; I never expected you to be this tight.'' Then sora pulled out a bit then pushed back in, this time it was a loud moan.

Then between breaths Riku begged. ''Move...move...Sora.'' Sora obeyed and started to thrust faster and faster, but then stopped and angled himself at his lovers Prostate.''Why..why yo-'' Riku was cut off when Sora slammedinto his prostate. ''Ahhhh, uhhmmm, oh god!'' Riku yelled. Sora kept thrusting aginst his lovers prostate.

Riku yelped and cried out. _Damn this feels wonderful I want more, _Riku thought then cried out. ''Sora..harder harder...oh god!'' Sora thrust became violent as he thrusted with all his might (a/n: Ok I think I'm over doing it but I don't care)_ God I don't know how much longer I can last, _Sora thought. He then grabbed Riku's neglected member and pumped while meeting his thrusts, Sora then moaned. ''God Riku you...your amazing...your...so amazing.'' Riku couldn't last another second.

''SORA!''

He then came all over Sora's hand.

Sora let out his final scream.

''RIKU!''

He then released his seeds hard and deep within Riku, then pulled out and collapsed on Riku. They were breathing really hard.Riku grabbed Sora and pulled him to his side and wrapped his arms around his waist and inhaled the scent of his lover. ''Sora...I love you.'' Riku said out of breath. Sora snuggled closer. ''I love you too. '' They kissed again.then they heard a 'thump' by Sora's door. ''What the hell was that?'' Riku asked. ''I don't know, but I'll find out. He used the last bit of energy to get to the door and saw that fucking bitch Kairi on the floor with a bunch of blood around her and coming out of her nose.

''Uhhh? Riku I think we just killed Kairi.'' Sora said in a confused voice. ''Check to see If she's dead.'' Riku said in a I-hope-that-whore-is-dead voice.

Sora checked for a pulse but there was one.''Nope shes living...but unconsious'' He said. He turned around and saw Riku frowned ''Dammit I'd wish she'd of died.'' Sora laughed, and picked up the girl, walked over to his window and threw her out his window that was over-looking an ally. Sora went back to the bed and snuggled up with Riku. ''There, now she's rat food.'' Riku kissed him again and whispered. ''I love you Sora, always have and will.'' Then fell asleep. Sora looked at his sleeping form and sighed. _This all happened because I didn't keep my mouth shut, _Sora kissed him again lightly _Man I love my big fat mouth. _Sleep then overcame the young boy who had the biggest smile on his face.

**Finally done.whew.sorry Marie that It took me a while to make it.but here it is.And for my readers free cookies and brownies yay. I always wanted that fucking whore to die. I hate Kairi, but decided to let her live...I will kick myself for that later. Anyway for all yal who were surprised that Sora was Seme here's why I did it. Sora being Uke is so original,so...common. I thought it be cool if he was seme and TA DA here it is. Hope yal enjoyed it**

**Please review for more cookies. JA.**


	2. Chapter 2

HI people, ok many people have been bitching about Kairi dying.

So for yals whiny-ass, I made her live.

**ARE YAL HAPPY NOW?!**

Anyway Im Thinking of makin' a sequal to where Riku might be Seme, but that won't be for a while; cause I have to finish re-bating my other stories, then I have to write two one one shots and a more than one chapter fic. So don't despare, oh and people just to let you know, I HAVE NO BETA...I have to re-read them myselves...and Im 13, so my gammer sucks, but Im getting help...so don't bitch about it.

Much thanks...oh and if you DO flame me well...I WILL TAKE IT AND SHOVE IT RIGHT BACK IN YOUR FACE, thus says my friend.

So anyway thanks alot for reading and I would love comments.


End file.
